A Merry Little Christmas
by Darkira
Summary: A little Christmas story for the Who's Under Your Tree-contest. Edward and Jasper have been together for a long time. This is a story about the Christmas traditions they've established over the years and what those mean to their family. AH/E&J/M/Lemony


**Penname: **Darkira

**Title of story: **A Merry Little Christmas

Human, Edward&Jasper

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**-xxXxx-**

EPOV

I woke up the morning of 24th and stretched. It lead me to saying "ouch," and waking up my husband, who was sleeping next to me. His bright blue eyes peered at me from under his blonde curls that time hadn't changed one bit. Jasper looked sleepy and adorable.

"Merry Christmas my love," he croaked, and I grinned at him before leaning in to kiss him on his cheek, because he was very self conscious about morning breath. I still snorted at that every morning and he still swatted my arm every time.

"I'll meet you in the shower," I said grinning, as I got up, and stretched again. My shoulders and back made funny snapping sounds as I walked to the bathroom and stepped in to our luxurious shower. It was really too much but our family had gotten it re-done last year for my birthday.

I knew Jasper would get up and go to relieve himself in the other bathroom and then come here to brush his teeth, so I took a few minutes before he appeared and did exactly those things.

We had celebrated our Double-Christmas since our first Christmas together. Jasper's family was from Texas and they did the usual thing, presents on Christmas morning. My family, on my mother's Esme side, originated from Scandinavia. So, when I was small, our family had the Scandinavian tradition to do the Christmas thing on the night of 24th, and then we would have a few more presents and family time on Christmas Morning as well. We never complained.

Jasper stepped in behind me and wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my scent and the steam to get his voice going.

"What time are Riley and Angie coming?" he asked as he ducked his head under the water that poured down from the waterfall-shower head.

"Riley and Maggie will be over in two hours. Angie will come over with Nessie when they get the car running. Or so she said. I offered to get them but she just shushed me."

I turned around to embrace Jasper and kissed him now that he allowed me to do so. For a moment there was nothing but the two of us, kissing under the warm water with hands roaming over every bit of skin we could reach.

This was a Christmas tradition for us as well, making love in the morning like this. It had been our time for as long as I could remember. It didn't matter if we were fighting about something, this was when it all melted away, just in time for Christmas. Our minds, hearts, and bodies would re-connect and just like two years ago Christmas morning, "shag" as my husband would call it. It probably saved our marriage.

This year there were no tears. This year we were loving, happy and just peaceful. When he pressed me against the wall and grabbed the lube to prepare me, it was all done with such care and love it made my heart swell.

When we were both relaxed after our release, we took care of washing each others' hair and bodies. Afterwards, I left him in the shower to go get dressed and make coffee.

I picked up a green dress shirt I knew Jasper loved to see me wear and a pair of black jeans that hugged my ass quite nicely, to dress in. I didn't look so much different than I had on our first Christmas together, or at least I hoped so. Well, we still had a lovely romp in the shower, so it couldn't be so different, could it?

The thought made me grin and I pulled on some woolly socks to fight the chill of the floors, before heading downstairs.

I smiled at the Christmas tree, it was nice, more like the ones in my childhood home than the ones shown in some American magazines and on TV here. Ours was a lovely shade of green with only simple lights and some silver ornaments that brought out the green of the needles. Lovely.

Making my way to the kitchen I turned on the coffeemaker and got some pastries out of the pantry. Classic Christmas things. Some traditions never seemed to die.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, and Jasper to get downstairs, I went to the living room and put our favorite Christmas album into the player. The lovely voice of Aimee Mann filled the house and I couldn't help but grin. We had gotten the album from Angela a few years ago and it had been our favorite ever since.

I looked out the window, wishing there was more snow this year, but it seemed like I wasn't going to get my wish. The ground was white, though, and so were the trees, so I was happy.

"More snow?" Jasper asked from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder while looking at the little snow we had.

"Yeah...but at least we have some," I said in a positive tone, and he chuckled.

"That's the spirit." He grinned and hummed at the song that was playing. "There's nothing prettier than her voice, I tell you. The best rendition of the Christmas Song ever," he said, making me giggle.

"I know, I said it last year and the year before, so shut up already." He smacked my ass as he stepped away from me to go in to the kitchen.

I followed him and tilted my head to look at his lovely backside properly.

"And stop staring at my ass," he huffed, making me laugh, because I knew he wore those jeans for the exact same reason I wore my dress shirt.

We were having our second mugs of coffee on the couch when the doorbell rang, and we both grinned like maniacs.

Jasper got up to get the door, and all I could hear for a moment was a high enthusiastic tone explaining something unintelligible, followed by Angela's laughter. Then there was a squeal and the sound of running steps coming towards the living room.

"Gampa Eddie!!" Nessie squealed as she ran to my arms, stumbling on the edge of the carpet in her winter boots. I caught her just in time.

"Hey now, a little less speed missy!" I said to her, and she grinned at me before burying her cold face into my neck, hugging me with a vigor that only a three-year-old could have.

"Merry Christmas, daddy," Angie said from the doorway, and I smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas honey. Come get this monster off me so I can play her the Grinch-song." I told our daughter, and she chuckled before getting her own daughter off of me.

Nessie would stay still because she wanted to hear the song. Usually she was all over the place, running with one shoe or her hat on for half an hour after arriving at our house.

"Coffee?" Jasper asked Angie as she was hanging the coats in the hall.

Nessie was already standing in front of the Christmas tree and staring at it while her little body was dancing to her favorite Christmas song. It looked funny with her feet planted in one place as her unruly long curls danced around her head, while her little butt wiggled to the music.

Shaking my head, I grinned at her, and then felt Angie's hands around my waist.

"Missed you, daddy," she said, and I kissed the top of her head affectionately before giving her a squeeze.

"You too baby girl," I told her and she smiled. She never got bored or annoyed at me for calling her that.

We hadn't been thrilled when she announced she was getting married to her boyfriend Seth at the age of nineteen, and had gotten pregnant right after the wedding. Now it was a whole different deal. She was a happy mother, but a sad wife, since Seth was in Iraq and this was her first Christmas without her husband here.

"I wish he could be home with all of us too," I whispered into Angie's ear and felt her tremble in my arms with suppressed sobs. "But we're here and your brother and Maggie will be over soon," I told her and she sighed, seemingly more content.

Jasper walked over to us and handed her the mug she'd had since she was ten: a pink Hello Kitty-one. She giggled and Jasper smirked at her, kissing her cheek.

"Thought you'd like to drink from that one, Princess," he said, and she gave him a one-armed hug.

"Thanks dad." she smiled and went to sit on her favorite chair.

There we sat, with Nessie dancing to the music, making us listen to the Grinch-song half of the time, and us adults talking about what ever came to mind. Quality time was rare because Angie and Nessie lived in Seattle and the rest of us here in Forks.

Angela was biologically my daughter and Jasper was Riley's father. Angie called me daddy and Jasper dad, and Riley referred to us the other way around.

Riley was nineteen, and lived next door with his year older girlfriend, Maggie. That was our only condition for him moving out of the house, that they'd live where we could keep an eye on them. We had lucked out when the old lady McCormack next door wanted to move in with her daughter and rented her little house to Riley and Maggie.

When the doorbell rang, Nessie squealed again and ran to the door to open it.

"Unca Leelee!!" she screamed, and Jasper got up to go greet Riley and Maggie.

They brought us some flowers, Maggie being a florist, and I gladly took them into the kitchen as Riley distangled himself from Nessie and followed after me.

"I stashed the presents in the garage," he said, grinning.

He moved in to give me a hug. We were very huggy people. That was the worst trait of the family Maggie had given to Riley when he had asked her opinion on us when they first got together almost five years ago. It still amused me.

"Good. Merry Christmas, son." I hugged him tightly.

"Same to you dad. Oh, don't tell Angie, but I managed to get her the best present ever." he whispered into my ear, and I pulled back from the hug and looked at him in awe.

"No way! Seriously?? Have you told daddy yet?" I asked, naturally using the name our son used when speaking of Jasper.

"No, he's too giddy to be told, you know that." Riley chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Yes, Jasper could never keep his mouth shut. It was lovely to see how much Riley looked like Jasper. With his stormy blue eyes and blonde hair, and the same dimples and the same exact height, he was a perfect image of his father.

Maggie walked in to the kitchen then, and gave me a hug.

"Happy Christmas Edward," she said smiling, and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Maggie," I said, hugging her back.

Maggie had made Riley more calm, more adult, in the last year they had been together. She was a very hardworking and levelheaded girl who didn't let Riley have his way, but instead, pushed him to study harder. Maggie worked as a florist in her mother's shop, and she very much loved her job.

"Thanks for the flowers again, sweetheart. They're so lovely," I told her, and she beamed at me.

"Well, you know I never come here without flowers, but I thought I'd make it special for Christmas and all," she said, grinning at me.

It wasn't just a bouquet of flowers but an entire basket; a centerpiece of hyacinths that had the most wonderful scent to them. The decorations were green and silver with a hint of navy blue, which was Jasper's favorite color.

During the day we all cooked something. It was one of our family's traditions.

Angie made a casserole, Jasper and I prepared the ham, and Riley and Maggie baked some muffins and a chocolate cake. The rest we had ready because we had cooked some the previous night.

Another tradition was to go for a pint before Christmas dinner. It was a funny one, really. When the children were small we would leave them with one of our parents, and then Jasper and I would go grab a few pints by ourselves. To breathe for a while before the whole presents and wrapping paper everywhere bit, would start.

Now that the children were adults, we didn't bother going to the pub anymore. Instead, we lit a little fire in the back garden in our fire pit, and sat outside, with bottles of beer in hand, no matter what the weather was, and had our "pints" that way.

When Nessie went to take her afternoon nap, the adults went to the backyard with the beers. There we sat, with the girls were talking, and Jasper speaking to Riley about his studies (which were going very well nowadays, thanks to Maggie) as he rested his head on my shoulder. Riley wanted to be a vet and we had encouraged him.

Jasper was a writer, a published one. He had written a best seller some years ago, about our family life, but under a pseudonym, and made it vague enough so that it was never connected to us. He never allowed pictures to be published with his interviews, always keeping his identity a secret.

I was a doctor, a general surgeon, just like my father Carlisle, though he was now retired.

We soon heard the sound of a car stopping on the street in front of our house. Riley's eyes snapped to mine for two seconds when I heard the faint sound of our doorbell, and I poked Angie who sat on my other side.

"Sweetie, could you get the door and bring us another round while you're at it?" I asked her, and she nodded at me, smiling, never stopping the sentence she was in the middle of with Maggie.

"Be right back," she told her as she got up to go inside. Riley's face broke out into a huge grin and so did Maggie's.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Jasper asked, looking at each of us.

I raised my finger to my lips and nodded towards the house. He listened.

I could hear Riley's voice counting down, "Three... two... one... "

And then there was a happy squealing scream that filled our ears and Jasper's jaw dropped.

"You didn't..." he started to say, his eyes suddenly watering.

"Yeah, Seth's home for the holidays." Riley said nonchalantly.

Of course,he hadn't told us for a reason and he had no real contribution to Seth actually being home, but the guys were great friends and told each other everything. Even though Seth couldn't tell Angie, he could tell her brother instead.

"We're taking Nessie for the night, and sending him and Angie to a hotel," Maggie said when the squealing stopped, and was most likely replaced by a furious make-out session in our hall.

"That's our Christmas present to them," Riley added. Jasper and I couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Did we ever tell you how proud we are of you two?" Jasper asked Riley and looked at Maggie, including her, rightfully of course.

"Aww, daddy... you're making Maggie blush." Riley grinned, and looked exactly like the Jasper I had fallen in love with all those years ago.

**-xxXxx- **

JPOV

We met when I was nineteen and Edward was twenty-one. At first, we didn't think we were going to end up together, or even date. We hung out with the same people though, so we began to talk. We gradually found out that we were very similar and wanted the same things out of life, even though our interests weren't always the same.

Love sneaked up on us. Our friends figured it out before we did. They always said we were 'joined at the hip', and soon we really were. Our first kiss was magical, there was so much love in it, that it takes my breath away to just think about that New Year's eve 25 years ago.

I was 23 years old when we decided to start our family. We used a surrogate, and agreed that Edward would be the first one of us to be a father in the biological sense. When Angela was born we were overjoyed, even if I was the one who was at home taking care of her when Edward worked on his extended studies and his day job at the hospital.

But we were still happy. It wasn't easy, but we were happy. When Angie was three, we decided to have another child, and this time we got a boy. My biological son, who ended up looking more like me than Angie looked like Edward. Not that any of that ever bothered us.

The children were healthy and happy, and things were great for us. My relationship with Edward went through some rough patches, like all marriages do, but we survived them and not for the children. We had agreed early on that we wouldn't make our children the reason to stay together if we were to fall apart as a couple. It was never fair for the kids to have two parents who weren't in love, or even disliked or hated each other, but still pretended to be happy and together. It caused guilt in the children, we'd both seen it, even if not in our own families.

Christmas of 2007 was a difficult one for us. I was having writer's block, Edward was busy at work all the time, and we were both extremely stressed. Despite our agreement of never doing it, we took it out on each other. It got really bad. We didn't touch each other for moths at a time. The children were worried about us. I even went to live with Angie's family for a week when I just had to get out of our home. But Christmas corrected everything.

We were both at home, and I went to start the shower in the master bathroom. Edward had been sleeping in the guestroom, and Riley was spending time at Maggie's place to get away from home. He hadn't gotten back yet, though, he promised to be home before midday.

I started the shower and had just stepped in when I heard Edward's hesitant footfalls coming from the bedroom. I was so relieved I began to cry. He rushed in when he heard my sobs, even though the sound of the shower practically drowned them out. All was forgiven and washed away as we held each other and made love, like we had done on every Christmas eve morning for the last two decades.

Last year, in June, the kids and I pitched in to have a better shower built into the master bathroom for Edward's 45th birthday. Both Angie and Riley made some remarks about paying for our Christmas fun, making me blush, which only made them tease me more.

This Christmas, however, started like every other, though, I was heavy-hearted because Seth wasn't here with his family, but serving his country in Iraq. So when the secret was revealed, and I heard Angie go nuts in the hall, I was so happy it made my heart ache for her.

After a while Angie and Seth walked to the backyard with beer bottles in their hands, enough for everyone. Edward and I got up to hug Seth warmly and he returned the hugs affectionately. He was like a son to us by now, no matter how freaked out we were when they announced they were getting married a few years ago.

The rest of the evening went by as usual. We talked, Nessie was overjoyed with having her daddy home, we played board games and sat in front of the fireplace letting Nessie listen to _'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'_, ten dozen times before we all finally gave in, and sang along with the song.

Later, we ate way too much, held conversations at the dinner table, and had such a lovely time it made me feel all sappy and mushy inside. Edward noticed, of course, and when we were setting up the chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream for dessert, he wrapped his arms around me suddenly.

"Having a nice Christmas so far, love?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

I sighed happily and nodded, knowing that if I spoke the tears of joy would spill over. He chuckled against my skin and I turned my head to kiss him softly.

"Love you," I whispered, and he leaned to kiss me again.

"No kissy! Cake!" a small voice demanded our attention next to us.

We broke the kiss and looked down at Nessie.

"Okay, okay, Ms. Bossy, but can I kiss Grandpa Jasper once more?" Edward asked her and she looked thoughtful.

"Cake for Nessie first," she said, placing her hands on her hips, like the spitting image of her mother at her age.

I chuckled and cut a tiny piece of the cake and put it in to her mouth so she wouldn't make a mess with it.

"Now?" Edward asked her, and she smiled widely, her tiny teeth stained with chocolate as she nodded enthusiastically.

Edward laughed and kissed me softly once more before we took the plates to the dining room while Nessie bounced around us looking very happy.

"They were kissy!" she announced to everyone, and I blushed again.

"Who's surprised?" Seth quipped, and then theatrically looked around the table. "Yeah, no hands raised," he said, and smirked at us.

Edward chuckled and shook his head as he handed out the plates before returning to the kitchen to get the coffee.

When we were done with the dinner and the kitchen was cleaned, Angie took Nessie upstairs to "wash her face" while the rest of us went to get the presents from the garage. We had done this the last two years because Nessie was too interested in trying to figure out what was inside the boxes under the pretty wrappings.

So when she came downstairs with Angie, and saw the presents, she screamed and ran to the tree.

"Nessie, stop right there!" Edward said, and miraculously the girl stopped, just to twirl around to look at her grandpa with wide eyes.

"You need help reading which presents go to which people, right? Who do you pick for that?" he asked, and Nessie thought about it long and hard.

"My daddy," she exclaimed, and flashed a huge dimpled smile that once again looked just like Angie when she was little.

Seth groaned and mumbled something about having to get on the floor and not being able to get up because his stomach was so full. Of course he was just joking, the joy that was radiating from him as he crawled halfway under the tree to helped Nessie with the presents was palpable.

Both myself and Edward got a few presents, just like the rest of the adults did. Nessie's pile was taller than the girl herself, and she'd only be getting more when they'd go to the reservation to visit Seth's mother.

"Does your mom know you're back?" I suddenly asked Seth, who smirked and shook his head.

"You're going to give Sue a heart-attack," Edward said, while chuckling.

"Well, I know just the surgeon to help her out if that happens." he said, shrugging and winking at Edward who just shook his head and grinned, something very familiar to me from our twenty-five years together.

After all the presents were given to the right people, Nessie began to go through her pile, and the giggling and squealing was just overwhelming as she tore into each present in front of her. It didn't take her long to start yawning. All the excitement with the presents and getting her daddy back was suddenly taking a toll on her.

"Angie and Seth, we're taking her to our place with some of her new toys and putting her to bed. You have a room reserved at the hotel in your name, all paid for," Maggie said, and the expression on Angie and Seth's faces was priceless.

Angela actually cried a little bit as they hugged both Maggie and Riley. Meanwhile, the chaos of them getting Nessie separated from some of her new things was just amazingly loud and overwhelming.

An hour later, I was in the kitchen pouring us both a glass of scotch while Edward was in the living room, stuffing the last wrapping papers in to the fireplace and making sure they stayed in and burned safely.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch and placed his glass on the coffee table.

"It was a nice Day One," I said, sighing contentedly and taking a sip of my scotch.

Day One was our name for December 24th. Day Two was Christmas morning. The kids would be back around ten and we'd spend time together before Angie's family would drive home to Seattle, and Riley and Maggie would go to Maggie's parents' house. They had been very understanding, knowing that Seth was home.

Edward closed the glass doors of the fireplace and came to sit with me.

"It was an excellent Day One, he said, agreeing with me as he took his glass. He leaned on my shoulder a bit and I raised my arm so he could slide under it and lean his head on my chest.

"Did you ever think we'd be in this situation when we first met?" he asked suddenly, looking up at me.

"Hmm... not at first. When I realized I had fallen in love with you, then sure, I hoped this would be how we'd end up," I answered him, and ran my fingers through his hair. Edward was forty-six years old and had a bit of gray on his temples.

"I never thought you could be any more sexy than you were twenty-five years ago but those years have done wonders for you," I mumbled while moving my glass to my other hand and letting my fingers ghost over his face as he eagerly turned towards my touches.

He had crow's feet, gray hair, and lines from laughing -- signs of the life we had had together. He was so sexy I sometimes wondered how I had snagged him.

"By the way, those jeans you're wearing? You're very lucky the kids were here all day or they might have ended up ripped off you..." he said in a lazy and husky tone.

I moved the glass to my other hand again and took a sip. Edward moved his hand to my thigh and the familiar rush of heat spread from his hand into every possible direction. Nonchalantly he drank his scotch, and there we sat, enjoying the moment while his fingers rubbed my thigh.

**-xxXxx- **

EPOV

Side by side we sat, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the scotch, and the different kind of heat that was building between us.

I loved this part, we had always been very easygoing with sex and making love, two different things of which we did both still on regular basis. We always let the current take us as it wished.

Sometimes it took us only a few minutes to get undressed and he'd give me a blowjob in whichever part of the house we happened to be in. Other times it was me bent over the back of the couch or on my back in our bed, and he'd fuck me roughly or slowly and lovingly, all depending on where the current had taken us.

It had been a perfect day. Suddenly, the music that was still playing turned to Nessie's Grinch-song again. Jasper groaned and I chuckled.

"I think we've had enough of the one who has_the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,_" I said, and lifted my hand off of Jasper's thigh as I stood up to turn off the music.

He sighed a bit at the loss of contact, which made me smile.

"Drink up. You get to fuck me where ever you please tonight. Call it a Christmas treat." I winked over my shoulder and he blushed furiously.

I loved my husband. He was the emotional, shy one, with a wicked sense of humor and the most loving nature. Jasper was also the designated top in our relationship which would no doubt be surprising to anyone who knew us. Of course, it wasn't something we would broadcast but still, the thought amused me greatly.

Turning the music off I gulped down the rest of my scotch and placed the glass to the coffee table.

"Kitchen." Jasper said in a clearly husky tone that made me shiver with anticipation. "And if you value that shirt, it better be unbuttoned when I get there," he growled at me, and my eyes widened with excitement.

I walked slowly to the kitchen while unbuttoning my shirt, the anticipation building with every step. He had sounded serious, like he'd really rip it off of me, even though it was his favorite shirt of mine. This side of Jasper made me love him even more. The demanding and dominating side that liked to put me in my place every once in a while.

The things he had said to me while we were sitting on the couch. Telling me how he thought I was sexier now than I had been when we first met. I thought the same way about him too. It wasn't just the physical changes he had gone through while aging. Both of our bodies were still quite the same, and very fit for our age. We never let ourselves go at all. It wasn't an option because we both had a family history of illnesses we didn't want to risk developing.

The changes were more superficial. I knew I was slowly graying, which apparently, was extremely hot to him. I had recently found a few silvery hairs in his blonde locks, and his face had the same signs of age mine did. I loved the two vertical lines on his forehead that came from thinking hard while he was writing.

He was gorgeous even when he was tired and I would never stop loving and wanting him, I was sure of it. He was my everything, and had been for the past twenty-five years.

I heard his steps behind me, but before I had time to turn he spun me around and crushed my lips with his, kissing my breath away, quite literally, as he pressed me against the wall near the doorway.

It was amazing how this still affected me. The little growl I could hear from him made me hard in an instant. His possessive streak was hot as hell. I let the dress shirt slide down and pool around my feet.

Jasper pulled the tank top off me and went for my jeans, opening them and gasping when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear.

"How come you got presents, even though you've been such a naughty boy all day long?" he purred into my ear, and nipped at my neck roughly, probably marking me as he always liked to do when he was like this.

I was panting by now, his breath was ragged too, and as my hands went to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed my wrists.

"No," he told me firmly, and I relaxed my hands immediately. "Go lean on the breakfast bar." he said, and I just nodded, kicking the jeans off from around my ankles, and toeing off my socks, before walking over to lean my elbows on the breakfast bar, which had been built lower than the norm back when the children were little.

At some point we had discovered that the height of the surface was perfect for activities other than just breakfast...

Jasper took his time, unbuttoning his shirt and undressing himself one piece of clothing at time. I wanted to turn and look at him, but I knew him well enough not to. It would get me smacked on my ass and then teased for a very long time. No, the smacking I could take but the teasing was a bit too much for tonight.

Suddenly, I felt him step behind me and a silent moan left my lips. Jasper chuckled and graced his nails along my back, making me shiver and moan out loud.

I heard the sound of him opening the lube bottle and I spread my legs for him. I was painfully hard, maybe because he had made me wait like this. The lube he poured on me slid down my crack and felt so cold it made me shiver more.

When Jasper was like this there was very little foreplay, very little anything but fucking until we were both spent. I knew he wouldn't prepare me. I knew all he'd use was the lube and his cock and, for me, it was the hottest thing ever.

It was about trust. I trusted him not to hurt me and he trusted me to tell him if I wanted him to stop. He would. I had never once asked that of him, because the possessive Jasper was probably the hottest incarnation of my Jasper I had ever had the pleasure of being fucked by.

Suddenly, I felt his cock against my entrance and moaned even before he pushed in.

"Wanton little bottom, aren't you?" he purred into my ear and pushed in to me, my body was so turned on it didn't even hurt one bit.

Instead, the feeling of him slowly filling me sent all my nerve endings into overdrive and I was sure I could come by this feeling alone. The warmth spread through my system, making me gasp and moan and curse. Jasper knew that I wouldn't remember most of what I'd said after we were done. It never ceased to amuse him.

When he was fully in me, he rested for a moment against my back, grazing his blunt nails against the skin on my sides as he spoke dirty little things into my ear and made my whole being vibrate with anticipation and love.

And then he suddenly pulled back and slammed in to me with force that made me moan loudly. After that, I was pretty much lost to the sensations.

He was fucking me so fast and hard I had to grab the edge of the bar my torso was laying against and hold on to it so I wouldn't hurt myself. I was talking through the ecstasy, incoherent things, profanities, his name, what ever came to my lust filled mind and out of my mouth between the moans and gasps and whimpers he evoked from me.

At some point, he suddenly stopped for a moment, guided my right knee to rest on top of the bar stool next to us and began to fuck me again. The new angle allowed him to go deeper within me, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly, and all of a sudden I was coming, hard. I screamed out loud and held on for dear life when the bliss overtook me, dragging Jasper with me over the invisible line to his orgasm.

We trembled together for a long time, him still inside me and wrapped around me, with my knee up in a slightly awkward angle on the stool.

When he finally pulled out of me, he quickly cleaned up the mess I'd made and then pulled me with him to our bathroom and in to the shower where he washed me with great care, making sure, several times, that he hadn't hurt me.

"I suppose you'd look different if you were hurt, rather than blissfully happy and recently fucked into oblivion," he said when he was drying me after the shower.

I chuckled at him and nodded, unable to speak, being so tired and _blissfully happy and recently fucked_, like my husband had said.

We got into bed and he curled against my side, resting his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered just before he fell asleep.

"Love you too," I said in a hoarse tone, which made him chuckle, my voice being a telltale sign of me having been fucked and vocal during the act.

This time I blushed, just before I fell asleep.

**-xxXxx- **

The next morning we woke up in time to gather our clothes from the kitchen and prepare the Christmas Morning breakfast, which was another tradition of ours.

When the kids arrived, Seth and Angie looked like newlyweds, and Maggie and Riley were more than happy to give them their child back. Just how things were supposed to be.

While we were sipping our coffee, Riley suddenly asked, "Dad, why are you limping? Is your hip sore?" My jaw dropped.

On the other side of the table Jasper snorted orange juice out of his nose and made Nessie giggle as her juice burst out of her mouth.

Luckily, everyone forgot the question thanks to Nessie and Jasper's outburst, and I didn't have to figure out an excuse. The real answer, "because your daddy still likes to fuck me senseless after twenty-five years together," might have been a bit too much for us all.

**-xxXxx- **

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it. It's a bit different, I hope, as I'd love to think different being my middle name. Anyways, Happy Holidays for everyone, no matter how you celebrate or don't celebrate them. ;)

(And a huge thanks for Zigster who graciously betaed this messy little fic. *hugs*)


End file.
